Dreams or Reality
by AdrianeCharday
Summary: Adriane is having dreams that no one can explain. She needs to find the meaning of these nightmares that seem so real. As they start to change and get worse, Adriane sets out to find the source of her reoccurring nightmares with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Adriane was in the woods of Ravenswood one dark night when she came across a black figure in the trees. It had piercing red eyes and black hair. As soon as she seen it she was tackled by the very thing she had seen.

* * *

In the pitch of night Adriane woke and she was in her bed with Dreamer at her side.

"I must have been dreaming." Adriane said to Dreamer.

He gave her an image of the eyes she had described to him the first night she had the dream and woke up screaming.

"Yes that dream again." She told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I was sort of expecting it tonight." She said.

"Well you weren't screaming so I thought you would be a bit better." He stated.

"Lets hope it`s the last of them." She told Dreamer.

"I`m just wondering what their about. It`s unfair you haven't been getting any sleep since these horrid dreams started a week ago." Dreamer said.

"It`s okay Dreamer they will stop soon." Adriane yawned.

"Yah what if they don`t." Dreamer argued.

"When did you become Ozzie?" Adriane joked.

"Ha-ha when did you become a comedian?" He challenged.

"Alright lets go back to sleep." Adriane told him.

"Okay you need what sleep you can get for tomorrow. Goodnight." Dreamer said.

Adriane had completely forgotten about what was tomorrow was. Tomorrow they were having a big tour at Ravenswood. They needed all of the tour guides for it.

"Goodnight Dreamer." Adriane said.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning in shock. She had rolled on her side while she was sleeping and hurt herself. When she checked her side she had a large bruise that she must have done last night when she shot up out of bed.

"Man that really hurt." Adriane cried.

"What happened?!" Asked Dreamer ready to attack.

"Nothing, just a bruise I got last night." She replied.

"Okay, you better get ready you have to be outside in fifteen minutes." Dreamer told her.

* * *

After Adriane got ready and went outside she sat at the edge of the woods to wait for Emily, Kara and Ozzie. She thought about the strange dreams for a while.

"Hey Adriane!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi Em." Adriane yawned.

"How much sleep did you get last night Xena?" Kara sneered.

"Nice one but not that nice Barbie." Adriane said.

"Stop it you two!" Emily yelled at them.

"Sorry Emily some people just don` t know when to keep their mouths shut." Kara sneered.

"Yah people meaning snobs and tell your friends I said sorry." Adriane told Kara.

"Why?" Kara asked warily.

"I just insulted them." Adriane laughed.

"Adriane!" Emily scolded.

"Okay let's get ready for the tours." Adriane suggested.

"Sure, good idea. There` s going to be four tours today and we need a test tour with Kara` s friends." Emily said.

"They` re going to be here any minute, who is going to do the tour?" Kara asked.

"Let's let Adriane do it this time." Emily suggested.

"Emily didn`t you just hear me, I don `t like them, they` re snobs!" Adriane pleaded.

"Emily I don` t want her contaminating my friends with her freaky Goth, punk ways." Kara told Emily.

"That` s it Adriane is going to do the tour." Emily told them in a tone that told Adriane and Kara that she wasn't going to change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Adriane waited For Kara` s friends to come to the gate for the test tour.

She hated how Emily was in charge of who does the tours, she always gives Adriane the tours that she thought would be good for her to work on her poor people skills.

_**This sucks**_. Adriane thought as they came up the drive.

"Adriane? I thought Kara does our tours?" Molly asked.

"I wish Kara did our tours." Tiffany sneered.

_**Me too **_Adriane thought, crossing her arms.

"Yah, you're not exactly the most liked person here." Heather sneered, crossing her arms also.

"Let's just go on the tour." Joey said clearly anode with the other girls.

"Yah! Maybe we will see what made that howl on our last tour!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I don` t think you will ever see that animal." Adriane assured them rolling her eyes because she was the one to make that howl.

"Well I hope we see something we can fight this time." Said Marcus fake punching Joey in the shoulder.

_**Hey if they don` t find something they can actually win against I'll take on even though it won't take much to beat them I'll give them a fight.**_

"Hey I'll tell you what if you don` t find something to fight you can fight me." Adriane suggested, balling her hands into fists to show them that she wasn't lying.

"No!" Said Joey quickly.

"She offered let` s let her fight." Kyle challenged balling his hands into fists as well.

_**Don` t hurt him you idiot! **_Kara thought to her.

_**Relax I` m not going to hurt him, this just for his benefit. **_Adriane assured Kara rolling her eyes.

"Let` s do the tour first, we don` t want to go on a tour with a passed out guide." Heather sneered.

"Okay let` s just go on the tour." Marcus sighed hoping there was even going to be a fight.

"Come on, fallow me and you won` t get eaten by any animals." Adriane said choking down a laugh, and turning to walk toward Wolf Run Pass.

"Your just joking right?" Asked Heather.

"Go your own way and tell me." Adriane said.

They entered the path and started to walk along the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

They came back from the woods after they seen their share of animals and shrieking when Dreamer jumped out from behind him instead of Lyra jumping out in front of them like last time.

"So Kyle still want to fight?" Adriane asked him getting into her ready to jump.

"I don` t think it would be fare to beat up a girl." Kyle laughed smirking at Adriane.

"Yah your right I wouldn't be fare to you." Adriane taunted walking to an open field.

"That` s it!" Someone yelled, but it wasn` t Kyle it was Kara. She came running out from behind the cover of trees and tackled Adriane, making her fall over.

"Kara you idiot, you just have to ruin everything don` t you!" Adriane yelled getting up and pushed Kara over.

"Adriane, don` t be such a jerk!" Kyle yelled at her.

"Kyle shut up you don` t know how much I have wanted to do this!" Kara yelled at him, getting up and to punch Adriane but Adriane dodged it just in time and then hit Kara in the stomach. With that Heather, Tiffany and Joey ran afraid that Adriane was getting back at everyone.

"Yes!" Adriane yelled in victory.

Then Kara tackled Adriane again and Adriane stone sparked viciously at Kara hitting her in the face cutting cheek.

"Kara run! You're just making her stone stronger Emily yelled running from the woods to catch Adriane` s arm before she shot at Kara again.

"Emily I can` t stop it!" Adriane yelled in panic shooting at Kara again, this time hitting her shoulder cutting it deeply.

"That is why I want you to have better people skills so you don` t wined up really hurting them when you start using your magic. Now Kara run!" Emily yelled.

"What is going on, Adriane has magic, tell her to stop!" Molly yelled at them staring at Adriane` s terrified look.

Kara ran to the glade and Adriane ran after her shooting at her on the way there. Emily, Kyle, Molly and Marcus all fallowed them hoping to stop Adriane.

"Adriane, stop!" Kyle yelled at her trying to jump on her back and choke her but Dreamer knocked him off so he couldn't hurt Adriane in any way.

"Dreamer we have to stop Adriane!" Emily yelled at him trying to ply him away from Kyle.

Before Emily could tell him what was happening he was running after Adriane.


	5. Chapter 5

Adriane reached the glade where Kara was hiding and stopped trying to calm her and her stone down. It started to stop sparking and it just softly glowed.

"Kara you know better then starting a fight with Adriane when your magic is on the fritz!" Emily yelled at Kara.

"Sorry Em." Kara said rubbing her arm where Adriane had cut her deeply.

"Here, let me heal that so your dad doesn't go nuts at you again for getting onto a fight when you get hit with magic." Emily said grabbing Kara` s arm.

"Sorry Kara, I really have to learn how to control my magic better." Adriane sobbed tears running down her face.

"Adriane stop it was my fault I started it by tackling you." Kara told her letting Emily look over her arm and at her face gashes.

"Kara, hold still." Emily told her bathing her arm in a blue, green light.

"Usually I am a lot better with my magic." Adriane cried.

"Adriane you're my best friend but that was stupid of you, go home and get some rest." Emily told her healing Kara's face.

"But Em- No Adriane go home and get some rest!" Emily shouted cutting Adriane off and folding her arms.

"Okay Em." Adriane said sadly looking down at her feet.

_**Come on Adriane. **_Dreamer told her starting to walk towards her house and Adriane fallowed after him still looking down at her feet.

* * *

Adriane was walking through the woods after she woke up. It was really dark outside so she didn`t see the dark figure stacking her in the woods. The figure had bright red crimson eyes and glowing green claws and teeth. Adriane stopped and looked around after hearing a twig snap in the trees.

"Who` s there!" She shouted at the woods.

The figure was silent and quick as it swooped into plain sight. It sort of looked like an imp, but as it came closer Adriane noticed it was to pretty to be an imp. She realized that it had pale skin and black hair.

"What do you want?" Adriane asked it suddenly calmer.

"Just a creature, just like you." The thing smiled.

"I` m no creature, I` m a human mage, what are you I` m sure your more than just a creature." Adriane told it.

"Well I` m a girl from the fairy realms, an excellent fairy I might add." The girl told her.

"What is your name?" Adriane asked her.

"My name! Fairy creatures don` t tell people their names!" The girl yelled at her.

"Sorry I forgot and I don` t want your magic I have enough already." Adriane told the girl.

"Diana." The girl told her.

With that Diana jumped at Adriane.

* * *

Adriane shot up out of bed.

_**Adriane are you okay, did you have one of those dreams again?!**_ Dreamer asked jumping up at her.

"I think." Adriane said breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Adriane what happened you have a bunch of new bruises and cuts! **_Dreamer exclaimed circling Adriane checking that she doesn't have anymore marks.

"I don`t know but my back stings a bit Adriane said starting toward the bathroom.

_**Let me see by the look on your face you must be hurt. **_Dreamer told her trying to nose her shirt up.

"Ouch that hurt Dreamer stop!" Adriane yelled at him.

_**Sorry just let me see it. **_He wined looking over her again.

"Okay Dreamer, just let me get my shirt up a bit." Adriane said pulling her shirt up to were she could feel a deep gash.

_**Oh my god Adriane were is Emily! **_Dreamer screamed at her.

"At home why?" Adriane asked trying to see her back and winced.

_**Adriane promise me you won` t scream but you have a huge line of Black Fire running down your back. **_Dreamertold her looking like he was about to scream for her.

Adriane was about to scream but she figured that she would wake Gran again.

_**Adriane get the phone and what ever you do don`t wake Gran if she does then you will have to run away or something so you don`t whined up in some laboratory in Area 59! **_He yelled trying to push her to the door to the kitchen.

"Okay Dreamer, it can` t kill me instantly remember." Adriane hissed in pain while she reached for the phone. She dialed Emily` s number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Emily asked through the phone.

"Emily you have to get here fast." Adriane cried in a hushed voice.

"Adriane? Are you alright?" Emily asked in a worried voice.

"Emily no I`m not just get here fast!" Adriane shouted in a whisper. Emily had already dropped the phone and was on her way there.

"Adriane how did you do that!" Emily exclaimed. They were both in the glade so they could talk without Gran hearing.

"I don` t know but for now could you heal this please before it kills me which it just might." Adriane told Emily, her back was burning with the heat of ten suns, literally.

"Okay I just want to know how you could have done this here on earth when there isn't any left here." Emily calmed down and started.

"Em I think a dream did it." Adriane explained her dream and Emily went nuts.

"Adriane first with Kara now this you are going nuts, what is really happening, are you on something did that girl from school finally get you to say yes?!" Emily screamed at Adriane, worried that she really was going nuts.

"Emily none of those things have happened." Adriane said anger flaming in her dark eyes. "I don`t have a clue of what's going on, just please just take care of my huge gash!" Adriane yelled.

Emily never said a word she just healed the gash with what magic she could use.

As soon as it healed Adriane left, her stone sparking and ran as fast as she possibly could. Emily walked home in tears. When she got home she dodged all of Kevin's questions and went straight to her room.

Back in Ravenswood Adriane was on the couch in the library and fell asleep …


	7. Chapter 7

Adriane was again walking through the woods, this time she was ready, she planned to fight Diana but also to get the information that she needed. Adriane ran to where she knew the glade would be, behind the rocking stone, but it wasn't there. At that point she knew that this was not Ravenswood, this was somewhere on Aldenmore. Her stone was sent into a blaze by the amount of magic that surrounded her.

"Diana please just explain what's going on, I'm attacking my friends, my magic is out of control and my dreams are hurting me just help me please!" Adriane pleaded to the woods.

"I cannot help someone who cannot help themselves." Diana sneered from her vale of shadows.

"What is this place and what does that mean?" Cried Adriane, hot tears streaming down her face.

"This place is a dream, we are in the Dream Lake. This is a real dream state, some mages with enough grief and self pity will come here in their dreams to battle their fears." Diana told came slowly out of the shadows. She was a beautiful fairy with Ivory hair that came to her shoulder blades. Her wings were torn and streaked with black fire, they would have been a beautiful aqua colour but they were covered in the sickly green.

"What happened to you?" Adriane whispered looking at the ground.

"I lost." Diana said simply tears also streaming down her face now. Suddenly Diana was sent into a fit of rage. "You must wake up! You can't stay here they will find you, wake up!" She yelled, running at Adriane. The blow that Adriane received from Diana was so powerful that she was thrust into a tree and with a sickening crack Adriane was awoken.

**_Adriane are you okay?_** Dreamer jumped up onto the couch with Adriane licking her face and pawing at her arms.

"Yeah Dreamer I'm okay but my wrist really hurts. Those dreams are not just dreams." Adriane said reflecting on everything that had happened in the dream. Mostly she thought of what what Diana had meant by **_she cannot help someone who cannot help themselves_.** Adriane pondered all night about what exactly Diana meant, trying to avoid the horrible pain in her wrist, never sleeping knowing that she couldn't. She knew that she would have to face Diana again soon.

* * *

"Adriane I still think your stories and actions are very crazy. Although it does seem a lot like you walking the Spirit Path." Emily said to Adriane. When Adriane got up out of bed after her sleepless night she had called Emily. She had frantically ran to the glade so that she could tell her everything without disturbing Gran, it seems Diana was trying to protect her but by doing that she had hurt her bad. Diana had broken her wrist when she slammed her into the tree but Emily had healed it quickly without a problem.

"Adriane are you listening to me?" Emily asked her looking her over and healing what else was cut or bruised.

"Sorry Em, I'm just out of it." Adriane yawned. Her sleepless night was taking it's tole on her that afternoon.

"Well I was saying that it is probably just a dream state just like when you went to wonderland, it's not real." Emily explained trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Emily it's real, it has to be real. We need to get to Dream Lake, that's the only way Diana can't wake me up and I can face whatever she's protecting me from." Adriane tried to sound brave but her sleep took over, she fell off the rock that she sat on. Surprisingly there was no dream no Diana just the peace of sleep. Adriane knew that if this was going to be anything like wonderland she might never come back out of the rabbit hole.


End file.
